1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an LIF connector having an LIF (low insertion force) mechanism by which a multi-pole connector, having many terminals, can be easily inserted into and withdrawn from a mating connector.
The term "connector", used in this specification of the present invention, means a connector including a housing having at least male terminals or female terminals mounted therein, and the housing may be either separate from or integral with other member.
2. Related Art
A multi-pole connectors has a plurality of terminals, and therefore a large insertion/withdrawal force is required for inserting and withdrawing the connector relative to a mating connector, and it has been rather difficult to effect the insertion and withdrawal of the connector. In view of the difficulty of insertion and withdrawal of such a multi-pole connector, there have now been proposed various connectors (LIF connectors) having an LIF mechanism.
Representative examples of such conventional LIF connectors includes one in which a connector is inserted and withdrawn by operating a lever, and one in which a connector is inserted and withdrawn by operating a slider.
One example of LIF connectors, in which the connector is inserted and withdrawn by operating the lever, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 7-169529. FIG. 1 is an exploded, perspective view of the LIF connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 7-169529.
This LIF connector comprises a first connector 110 having female terminals (not shown), and a second connector 120 having male terminals (not shown).
A cam lever 111, having an eccentric cam 111a formed integrally therewith, is provided on the first connector 110, and this cam lever 111 is pivotally mounted through a pivot shaft 113 on support portions 112 and 112 formed upright on a central portion of the first connector 110. Two pairs of lock pawls 114 for locking the cam lever 111 when this lever is pivotally moved 180.degree. are formed respectively on opposite end portions of the upper surface of the first connector 110.
A driven shaft 121 is formed upright on a central portion of the second connector 120. The driven shaft 121 is pivotally connected to the eccentric cam 111a of the cam lever 111 through an insertion hole (not shown) extending through a central portion of the first connector 110.
With this construction, when the cam lever 111 is operated, the driven shaft 121 is moved upward and downward, and the second connector 120 is inserted into and withdrawn from the first connector 110. Namely, with a small force obtained by operating the cam lever 111, the multi-pole connector can be inserted into and withdrawn from the mating multi-pole connector.
Another example of LIF connectors, in which the connector is inserted and withdrawn by operating the lever, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 6-140094.
One example of LIF connectors, in which the connector is inserted and withdrawn by operating the slider, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 4-319271. FIG. 2 is an exploded, perspective view of the LIF connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 4-319271.
This LIF connector comprises a plurality of connectors 211 and 212, a rectangular frame-like holder 220 for receiving these connectors 211 and 212, a mating connector 230 for receiving the connectors 211 and 212 received in the holder 220, and a slider 240 of a generally U-shape for inserting and withdrawing the connectors 211 and 212 relative to the connector 230.
A pair of projections 221 and 221 are formed on each of upper and lower surfaces of the holder 220, and insertion holes 231 and 231 for the slider 240 are formed respectively through opposite end walls of the mating connector 230, and a pair of cam grooves 241 and 241, corresponding to the projections 221 and 221, are formed in each of upper and lower walls of the slider 240.
In the LIF connector of the above construction, the slider 240 is inserted into a predetermined position in the mating connector 230, and the projections 221 on the holder 220 are positioned respectively relative to the cam grooves 241 in the slider 240. Then, when the slider 240 is pushed into the mating connector 230, the projections 221 on the holder 220 move respectively along the cam grooves 241 in the slider 240, so that the connectors 211 and 212, received in the holder 220, are inserted into the mating connector 230.
Namely, in this LIF connector, by merely pushing the slider 240, the connectors 211 and 212 can be easily fitted into the mating connector 230.
However, the above conventional LIF connector, having the lever, is inferior in operability to the LIF connector having the slider.
More specifically, in the LIF connector having the slider, the connectors can be inserted into and withdrawn from the mating connector merely by linearly moving the slider 240. However, in the LIF connector having the lever, the cam lever 111 must be pivotally moved so as to insert and withdraw the connector, and when pivotally moving the cam lever 111, a release operation, in which the cam lever 111 is released from the lock pawls 114 and 114, is involved.
In addition, a space for allowing the cam lever 111 to be pivotally moved 180.degree. must be secured at the upper side and lateral sides, and therefore there has been encountered a problem that a large installation space is needed. Furthermore, in the case where one of the connectors 110 and 120 to be fitted together and removed from each other is provided integrally in a junction block, it is difficult to secure the installation space since this junction block is usually mounted in a small space where wires are installed densely. Even if the connector is installed, there has been encountered a problem that the cam lever 111 can not be operated.
Further, the support portions 112 and 112 and the pivot shaft 113, which pivotally support the cam lever 111, and the lock pawls 114 for locking the cam lever 111 are the essential constituent parts, and thus the number of the component parts is large, which has invited a problem that the construction is complicated.
On the other hand, in the LIF connector having the above slider, although the slider 240 can be easily inserted into the insertion holes 231 and 231 in the mating connector 230, it is difficult to withdraw the slider 240, and therefore the connectors 211 and 212 can not be easily withdrawn.
In addition, the slider 240 is designed to be inserted into the mating connector 230, its configuration is naturally limited to a generally U-shape, and therefore there has been encountered a problem that the rigidity of the slider 240, on which a large force acts when inserting and withdrawing the connectors 211 and 212 relative to the connector 230, is very low.
Furthermore, since the slider 240 is inserted into the mating connector 230 in a direction of the length of this mating connector 230, the slider 240 has a large length, which has invited a problem that its rigidity is further reduced.